


I Want To Live

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [27]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Aradia, Gen, Maybe make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Aradia fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Live

The day Aradia died wasn't a pleasant one at all for either Aradia or Sollux. As Sollux held her in his arms, all she could think and say was "It's all right, I forgive you." She spent her last moment alive saying to him, with her soft hand gently on his cheek.

As a ghost, she didn't really feel anything. All her emotions left from her still living mind. She could still talk to Sollux, but it just wasn't the same. The few times that she talked to him she noticed that his flushed feelings for her faded and gone.

All the time between her death and the game the voices tell her to play, she watched Sollux and Feferi grow quite close. Aradia really wanted to cry. She couldn't though, because she didn't have a physical form to allow her to cry.

After Equius gave her the metal body and that little scene of brutal pounding and kissing, Aradia could now cry. Sadly though, she got used to seeing Sollux and Feferi as close as they were. Sometimes though, she would watch them with wary eyes, as very, very old memories enter her new physical think pan. She would dwell on those memories for quite some time, with some high indigo tears falling from her new eyes when she was completely alone.

On that meteor, Aradia kept on remembering her death, over and over again. Also she saw that she was replaced with Feferi. The voices told her that everyone must die a thousand deaths. They also told her that she is supposed to die again soon. She guessed that she is given a small moment to talk to Sollux, due to them saying soon. Aradia spent as much thought as she could in the amount of time that she had before her final death moment.


End file.
